


Stuck With You

by Ritzykun



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Guy and Luke somehow end up in a place that isn't Aldurant. The two get caught in the rain and have a solemn banter.AU





	Stuck With You

Title: Stuck With You  
Characters: Guy/Luke   
Rating: K+   
Genre: Friendship   
Type: One-shot

The sky in the city that day was a clear sheet of gray, accompanied with light winds - in other words it wasn’t a good day to be outside. Yet someone had gotten away from a certain red eyed brunette to go explore some more on his own. What he didn’t know was that a friend was tagging along, acting as a shadow. It wasn’t til some thunder began to crack in the sky that the other presence made himself known o the curious red head. 

Racing to beat the rain, the two weren’t quite fast enough in boot clad feet, about tripping over one another in an attempt to shield their heads with their hands. Though they didn’t have much luck of getting away from the coming storm. Yelling and hollering, the two dashed around the corner of a building, and the sky broke open, pouring down in sheets upon the two stranded men in the city. 

“Aw man!! This really sucks!” The redhead barked out, dashing under the meager cover of an alcove from a shop, which was doing business despite the onslaught of rain. 

Catching up to his friend, the blonde laughed, skirting soaked gloves through his hair - it was only then he realized what he had done and he removed his gloves, ringing out the leather as best he could and slapping them on his wet leg. “Oh come on Luke, it’s not everyday it rained back on Auldurant.” 

Stamping his feet, his shoes were full of water. As he mumbled under his breath, Luke sat down on a nicely placed bench - also a part of the store behind them - and rung out the tail of his coat, next taking off his boots and frowning in disgust at the way his toes were nearly freezing. “Guy, can’t you do something?” He asked his friend, who looked like a stick figure with his soaked clothes clinging to his body. 

The blue eyed man shook his head. “No Luke, apparently we can’t do any great Artes yet….I’ve heard from Jade as you well should have already. We can’t get them back until we’ve stayed a while…That being said, you’re stuck.” 

The red head arched a dripping brow a Guy, now combing through his hair with his fingers and getting upset. “Damn it all!! I hate rain!!!” “Wait - what do you mean stuck?” His eyes were huge, and he was totally confused. What did Guy mean? 

Smiling, the swordsman came over to sit next to Luke, saddling up close to try and get warm. “It’s like this Luke - we’re here caught in this together, so if you try and blow me off it’s not going to work. You’re stuck with me.” 

Luke pulled a face as he squeezed water from his hair, letting it fall over his shoulder. “I’d never try and do that!!” And as soon as he had spoken Luke bit his tongue. He recalled the time when he had been down in Yulia city, and the rest of the party had been traveling with Asch….Guy was the only member who didn’t go with the God General - he had waited for Luke. 

Unable to find words, Luke looked down at his feet. Soon after though, he felt a wetness around his shoulders and soggy hair in his face - Guy was embracing him. “G-guy….” 

The blonde smiled as he hugged Luke, and closed his eyes. “I’d never abandon you, I’ll always be there….you know that.” Pulling away, he lightly pushed Luke’s shoulder. “You can’t get rid of me - you’re stuck.” 

“With you, yeah okay, I get it!” Luke replied.

He smiled as well, and grabbed Guy’s arm. Pulling the blonde back over, Luke’s arm went over his shoulders and he sighed. “I’d never want to get rid of you…I like being stuck with you.”


End file.
